


(Welcome To) My Wicked World

by BakHowl_OG



Series: Wicked World (Descendants Rewrite) [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aro/Ace Doug, Auradon is homophobic, Descendants Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It not major but it's there, It's very important to meet that you know he's Aro/Ace in this, M/M, My First Fanfic, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, Will add more tags as I see fit, anti-mal, evie deserves the world, might get more prominent might no depends where this goes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakHowl_OG/pseuds/BakHowl_OG
Summary: At Prince Ben's request four VKs (Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos) are sent to Auradon prep to learn to be good and hopeful pave the way for more VKs to join the mainland. But this isn't the story you know. Mal isn't necessarily the hero in this story but is she the villain?
Relationships: Ben & Carlos de Vil, Ben & Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Audrey Rose (Disney), Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay (Disney), Jane & Carlos de Vil, Jane/Li Lonnie, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Wicked World (Descendants Rewrite) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175084
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Rotten To The Core

**Author's Note:**

> Again I will specify. This is a complete rewrite of the first Descendants movie. I wrote all kinds of note while watching this movie and realized I had ideas for how I (and possibly other) could like this movie even more (aka addressing that in the series Mal is kinda terrible and all the other VK deserved the world + some more screen time)
> 
> I'm not having anyone look over my work so if there are spelling/grammar mistakes that really bother you please tell me I'd appreciate it I promise.
> 
> I'm also basically only going off the movie, the VERY few things I remember from the first book (which I haven't read in years), and personal head cannons. Some characters might see too OOC so I apologize, again if you guys have note please feel free to comment about it. 
> 
> Lastly, I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS (making that perfectly clear) I own no characters in this story and some of the scenes in this story may mirror or directly be taken from the movie

It was naturally cold on the isle. The ocean breeze slipping through the barrier despite nothing else did. Mal ran, as fast as she could through the streets Evie, Jay, and Carlos behind her. It was their normal morning routine for the past month or two. Run around, cause mischief before lunch. Evie senselessly flirting with anyone and everyone. ‘Preparation for wooing her prince’ she called it. Falling back Jay was grabbing anything he could easily get his hands on. Lamps, jewelry, _anything_. Carlos was, like Mal, simply running. One of the few moments that he seemed free.

Like usual eventually they drew a crowd. People who worshiped their little posse but mostly Mal. She was the daughter of Maleficent, the cruelestvillain in the land. So Mal automatically was seen a a person to align with since people expected things from her due to her mother’s reputation.

Finally regrouping with smiles on their faces after all the fun they’d had the group began to despite from behind them. Mal turned around and her mother was heading there way. Mal put on a brave face while the other moved to their usual stances at the sight of Maleficent. Evie moved slightly behind Mal and towards Jay, Carlos stood slightly behind Jay but was moving towards Evie if need be, and Jay had a protective arm in front of Carlos and looked prepared to grab Evie if necessary.

“Mother,” Mal said calmly handing her mother a lollipop that she’d stolen from a little boy on their run over. She was more than proud of the action and hoped her mother would be too.

“Stealing candy, really Mal?” Her mother’s tone was overly annoyed by what her child was presenting her.

“But it’s from a baby.” Mal once again tried to keep the disappointment from reaching her voice, she’s gotten very good over the years.

“Better,” Maleficent snatched the lollipop and handed it to one of her body guards. “Return this to the urchin or any kid you find on the street I don’t care.” Mal watched her token of evil to her mother be taken away allowing her face to fall just a bit. She could feel the other’s looks of pity burning through the back of her head. “I came down here to bring you special news.” She emphasized that last bit allowing eavesdroppers to listen in. She was always one for the dramatics.”You four have been chosen my the future king of Auradon to travel to Auradon and attend Auradon prep.” Hearing the word Aurdaon filled Mal with disgust. Every child on the Isle new they were responsible for their living situation. Auradon was a hated name around here.

Mal turned to see her friends faces: Evie’s was filled with excitement, Jay and Carlos were being help my two of Maleficent’s goons so they’d initially tried to run but Carlos’ face now held a hopeful expression at he looked to where their parents had staying all morning, Jay looked as disgusted as Mal. “No, we’re not going.”

“Yes. you. are.” Maleficent stared her into submission for a few seconds before turning around and nodding her head signaling them to follow.

Auradon Prep. Evie could barely keep in her excitement. A place of royals, and gowns, and princes, and jewels, and princes. Her mother had told her from a very young age that see needed to find a prince when she got older and live in a castle full of mirrors, and that’s what she planned to do, nothing else mattered. But her excitement slightly dwindled when she was Mal and Jay’s faced. Both hated the idea Auradon. Everything that made Evie excited about the idea made her burst with excitement bothered them. With Jay it was easier to acknowledge this difference with, he understood that pretty and royal were both things that she enjoyed the idea of and he respected it. Mal, not so much. Mal tried more than not to force her ideals on the group, Evie always thought it easier to hide her opinions and instead agree with Mal, she was a big name around here so what was Evie _supposed_ to do. The only person she didn’t know the feeling about this situation was Carlos. Evie imagined he held some of the same ideas as Jay and Mal about Auradon, he’d tried to run with Jay after hearing the news, but she could also see the sliver of hope in his expression. He’d talked for years about finally escaping Cruella and now he’d been the chance on a silver platter.

Entering what the group jokingly call the ‘Parent’s Chamber’ the group instantly heard a yell from Cruella for Carlos which made her jump. She watched solmely as Carlos moved away from the group shoulders slump to get whatever Cruella wanted. Evie’s eyes moved away from her friend and instead to her mother who was motioning for her to join her at the little table she was sitting at.

“Look at you Evie,” her mother clicked her tongue and shook her head. Evie could never really tell if her mother was pleased with her of scorning her when she acted like this, but seeing her mother grab the tweezers she knew it was bad.

Maleficent was going on another of her rants that Evie had learned to tune out. Instead she focused her on mother’s notes about her appearance. How her eyebrows weren’t plucked enough and she needed to take better care of her nails. All things Evie listened too attentively. All until the room went silent, all eyes on the corner of the room where Maleficent and Mall were. Evie turned around to see the two in a staring/dominance competition. It was something that was starting to happen more and more between the two which Evie didn’t know if that was good or bad.

Ultimately Maleficent one likely meaning Mal would be going to Auradon whether she liked it or not. Evie once again looked at her mother who’d finished with her eye brows. “Do you think I’ll find a prince?”

“You better there’s nothing more important for you my dear.” Her mother said.

“Queen give her the mirror!” Maleficent yelled heading over to the table. Evie’s heart began racing, she never exactly felt safe with Maleficent, even with the magic dampening barrier.

Evie’s mother reached into her bag, much to Evie’s curiosity, and pulled out a small hand mirror. Evie’s fears over the woman looking behind her was replaced with endless wonder as she stared at the mirror.

“Is that you’re magic mirror?”

Her mother nodded. “Yes it isn’t was it used to be, but then again neither are we.” The villains in the room laughed their children silent. The queen handed it to Evie who cradled it her hand for a few seconds before holding properly.

“Mirror mirror who’s the fairest of them all?” She asked a large smile on her face. She waited a few seconds until she looked down seeing nothing’d happen. Then she remembered.

“Magic cancelling barrier, that won’t work here.” Her mother said sternly.

Maleficent cut in. “But it will in Auradon, and it will help you find Fairy Godmother’s magic wand.”

“Besides like you’d be the fairest,” her mother mumbled. The topic of the fairest was a touchy subject for her mother her face wasn’t what it used to be she always said. But after turning yourself into an old lady, falling of a cliff to your death, being resurrected as a mixture of both personas and still aging? Would definitely change your looks.

“When do we go?” Mal asked hands on her hips.

“You four,” she pointed to the four of them one by one. “Leave tomorrow morning.”

“Oh Carlos isn’t going.” Cruella announced nonchanlantly.

Carlos’ heart dropped at his mother’s words. “What?” He said instantly regretting it as his mother turned to view him, her icy stare on full display.

“I need you here to take care of things. Who else would fetch things for me and care for Hell Hell?”

Carlos almost blurted out that she had two goons who were still incredibly loyal to her that could do those things for her, but he knew better. Instead he remained quiet looking at the floor as the rest of the room’s conversations continued.

Maleficent scoffed. “Well then Carlos won’t go it doesn’t matter. As long as I get the wand.” The Evil Queen cleared her throat. “I mean we get the wand.” Maleficent’s tone had turned to annoyed now.

Carlos, clearing his head of his disappointment, looked to Evie who he knew was staring at him. Concern was written in her features, she’d probably known how much he wanted to go to Auradon just to get away from his mother but he was stupid to think he could get away so easily. Even so Maleficent was right, they _didn’t_ need him. They had the leader (Mal), the brawn (Jay), and the mirror user (Evie), he wasn’t necessary to the mission Maleficent had dumped on him. Yet part of him reminded him that the future king had requested he be removed from the isle. How crazy was that? Him, Carlos de Vile decreed to escape this hell hole and move in with the ‘heroes’ and royals of Auradon. Sure he wasn’t necessarily a big fan of Auradon, but nowhere near as against it as Mal and Jay, but getting away from where he was? That was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Remembering he was just blatantly staring at Evie now , which seemed to make her more concerned, he gave her a reassuring smile, which she obviously didn’t buy. Turning away from her he looked to Jay who unlike Evie’s soft concernedexpression Jay looked downright pissed which was what Carlos expected. Jay was a very passionate person when it came to the emotion of anger which was clearly visible no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Constant glared were directed at Cruella until he realized Carlos was watching him. It was only then that his expression softened a bit. No it wasn’t the softness of Evie but Carlos appreciated it just as much. Carlos, like with Evie, gave Jay a reassuring smile acompanied a mouthed ‘it’s fine’ but like Evie Jay didn’t buy it.

Turning away from the group Carlos continued his little run about the ‘Parent’s Chamber’ grabbing and doing whatever Cruella wanted while listening on the room’s conversations. As nighttime came and the villains retired the VKs all slipped through the streets to their little hideout that they’d made their own. Throwing a rock at the yellow sign causing the gate to open and quickly climbing up the stairs.

Throwing a rock at the yellow sign causing the gate to open and quickly climbing up the stairs. When Carlos arrived Jay and Evie were already there enveloped in a conversation no doubt about Auradon. Carlos sat on the hay bail next to Jay and rested his head on the older’s shoulder. What would tomorrow be like? By tomorrow morning he was going to be all by himself. Due to Mal’s absence there was likely going to be a power vacuum that he’d have to deal with. Who knows who will fill it? Not to mention there were certainly people who didn’t like him because he was previously alined with Mal and he wasn’t strong like Jay or had and protective admirers like Evie. He could run and knew how to throw a punch but that’s all he knew. Maybe he just wouldn’t go outside anymore. Sure, staying inside with his mother all day every day was likely going to drive him insane but what else could he do?

“He C, cut it out.” Jay said flicking Carlos’ forehead.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“You’re stuck in your own head, cut it out.” Jay wrapped his arm around Carlos which, to some capacity, made him feel better. Until he once again had all his though come crazing down all at once.

“Can you blame me? You guys are _leaving_ , I’m screwed.”

Evie shifted her sitting position. “You know Carlos you were ordered to come too. Maybe you could sneak out?”

“Maybe but I don’t know. Would I even do well in Auradon?”

Jay scoffed. “If you don’t do we’ll in Auradon _I’m_ screwed.” That got a laugh out of Carlos which he could tell was Jay’s intent. “If you’re not gonna go I won’t either.”

“No, you have to go. You all _have_ to go. You guys have a chance to leave this place. I’ll be fine.”

“Really? You were just saying you were screwed.”

Carlos signed. “Maybe _I'm_ screwed but that doesn’t mean you all should have to stay here. I’m a big kid I can deal with my own problems.” Carlos’ eyes went to the floor. Before anyone could say anything they heard the sound of the gate opening and Mal’s boots stomping up the stairs.

“Can you believe that they’re making _us_ go to _Auradon._ None of us _actually_ want to go there so why should they make us. Sure world domination _sounds_ great but the price is having to deal with all the spoiled princes and princesses.”Mal began pacing the floor and Carlos looked to Evie who seemed a bit down at Mal declaring none of them wanted to go. She of course wanted to go, Auradon was kinda her dream. And in all honesty Carlos wanted to go too. Get away from being yelled at and ordered around by his mother. Being threatened daily and having to sneak around so he wouldn’t be caught and mugged. Having to always have a million exit plans in his head whenever he went anywhere just in case. He wouldn’t have to see how this place was killing people like Evie who wanted so much more out of life, or pushed people like Jay and Mal to believe this was the only way to live. He knew there was so much more out there. He had to believe it to get through the day. And it was then that he realized no, he wasn’t going to stay here anymore. He was tired and we had the chance, he was going to do something crazy.

The next morning Jay woke up feeling down. Due to pressure from his dad and Carlos he was going to go to Auradon and attend Auradon prep. He rolled his eyes at the thought. Auradon was the place he grew up to hate. A kingdom filed with privileged royals and idiotic citizens who all cursed them to this hellhole. Cursed him to be stuck with his dad who every time saw a lamp rubbed it excessively hoping there was a genie inside, seriously it was getting weird. Jafar used to be a man who had cosmic powers, brought a nation to it’s knees. Now he was a unhinged shop-keep who sold stolen things back to their owners. It was pathetic really how far he’d fallen.

Packing the previous night Jay grabbed his bag and headed onto the streets. Carlos had said he was going to see them off before they left and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Carlos, it was going to be a while before they saw each other again which just made Jay more start searching for the wand the second they reached Auradon. Jay was the first once there which was expected. But what wasn’t was that Evie was the second once to arrive with her mother holding a bag as well.

“Carlos isn’t here yet?” She asked.

“Nope, which is strange he usually likes being overly early to anything.” Jay looked at Evie and noticed that her shoulders slumped. The three agreed that Evie was Carlos’ best friend since Evie said Jay couldn’t be his boyfriend and his best friend (which was dumb in Jay’s opinion). It was moments like this that he saw that. She obviously had the same idea as Jay to get here early for more time with Carlos before left and didn’t see him for who knows how long. Jay looked over Evie’s shoulder to the Evil Queen. He didn’t really have an opinion on Evie’s mother the way he did on Carlos and Mal’s. She was a woman with interesting background. Beauty and jealousy being the reason for her actions. Although he thought it was a little ridiculous that she put the ideas in Evie’s head that she did. That her daughter had no worth if she was beautiful and that her only priority was to find a prince and live in a castle. Evie was a pretty smart girl, he’d seen here help Carlos with his projects here and there. She was much smarter that anyone really gave her credit for. But that was part of her threatening persona she need on the isle wasn’t it? A pretty girl obsessed with looking prefect to distract you from the fact she was also smarter than anyone in the room.

“He said he was going to come right?” Evie’s voice seemed nervous although Jay didn’t know what for. Even if Carlos didn’t directly say it he was going to be here no matter what. Except if that what was his mother who was preventing him from saying goodbye to them. Which would mean last night would have been their last time they saw him and Jay didn’t even say a proper goodbye. Shit.

“He’s going to be here.” Despite his now rapid thoughts Jay stood firm on this statement. Carlos _was_ going to be here.

As time flew by Jafar, Mal and Maleficent eventually showed up. Evie and Jay shared a look as his heart dropped. Mal hadn’t said anything to either of them instead being distracted by her mother who held a firm grip on her arm whispering in her ear. Evie kept looking around her expression becoming sadder by the second which wasn’t helped by her mother lecturing her about frown lines. Jay turned to his father trying to distract himself.

“Are you sure I should go.”

Jafar nodded. “Of course, think of the score you can get over there. Auradon has things you’ve never seen before imagine all you could get your hands on and bring back to the shop.” In that moment Jay realized he hadn’t considered that fact. Stealing was what he was good at, and what VK could say they’d stolen anything from a resident of Auradon? Suddenly going to Auradon didn’t seem as bad until he remembered the royals and ‘heroes’ and… Nope, he still didn’t want to go. But it seemed to be too late as a commotion could be heard from the streets getting the three VKs and their parents’ attention. A long black car drove through the streets towards where they were. Jay stared at it in awe. It was the cleanest think he’d ever seen. People were gathered around staring at their own reflection a sound ‘honk’ sounding whenever someone got too close.

The car parked in front of the group. Jay, still in awe, very much wanted to see the inside. He looked to Mal who doing her best to look as unimpressed as her mother, who looked absurdly unimpressed. Evie on the other hand wasn’t looking at the car, she was still looking around before moving towards Jay. For a second Jay had allowed himself to forget that Carlos still wasn’t here. Why, he had no idea. But it was too late now. A man in a suit got out of the car and opened the back door motioning for them to get in.

Evie spoke softly, heartbroken. “I guess he’s not-“

“Carlos!”

Evie and Jay snapped their head to where they head the shout. Cruella was leaning over the balcony screaming for Carlos who was sliding down the roof of a smaller building and climbing down a steel latter to the ground. As soon as he touched the ground he ran toward the car and got inside. Evie, Jay, and Mal stood there a minute processing what just happened before climbing in themselves. Jay slid in beside Carlos who was sitting in the far corner hugging his bag and breathing heavily. His eyes were staring at the ground even he seemed surprise with what he just did.

“C did you just jump off the balcony?” Evie asked.

Carlos’s breathing slowed and he looked Evie dead in the eye. “You guys said I should come.”

Evie, Mal, and Jay burst out laughing as the door closed. Jay slung his arm over Carlos as Evie shook her head. “That’s not exactly what I meant.”


	2. Welcome To Auradon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Core Four arrive in Auradon and are greeted by many new faces.

Mal stared out the window watching the people on the street pass by. The interior of the car was nicer that she thought anything could be. Seeing it compared to the streets of the isle was eye opening to say the least. “If everything is this fancy I’m not going to be able to bear it in Auradon.” She looked around at her friends. Evie, sitting as proper as she could in a car, looked the complete opposite from how Mal felt. She’s was trying to hide her smile but Mal could see right through her. Mal considered that this kinda stuff was what her mom told her about. The dream that had been instilled in Evie since she was a little girl, and now she was so close to reaching it. The boys were examining the small shelf that held all sorts of colorful pieces of… food? Jay was the first to grab something smelling it before popping it in side mouth. “If that kills you before we hit Auradon it’s your own fault.” She commented, yet she could help but wonder if it would kill him. Evie, Mal, and Carlos all watched in anticipation. Maybe it was poisoned, or would turn him into a toad. But neither happened, instead his eyes went wide and he stoved leftovers piece into Carlos’ hand. Carlos looked it for a second before breaking it into three pieces and handing them to the girls. Carlos popped it into his mouth, the second it closed he was an incredibly shocked looked on his face before looking to Evie to go ahead. Evie, like Mal, was hesitant to just eat some random thing Jay grabbed from this strange car. But as always Evie caved and look a small bite a smile came to her face as she swallowed.

“Holy shit,” she whispered. Someone she always managed to make cursing sound regal. “M, take a bite.” Evie nudged her shoulder and nodded to what was in her hand. Mal examined it, what she did with everything before eating it. It didn’t seem, moldy, or rotten, and there was no visible bugs. It small, brown, rectangular, and honestly smelled amazing. Sighing she began lifting it to her mouth when she cash sight of what was out the windshield. It was the bridge, the broken bridge, that was passed the barrier which was still up. But right before they rammed it the driver pulled out a clicker and pressed a button opening it up. Mal eyed the clicker. But her wonder at the clicker was soon stoped but the sight of the broken bridge and it’s end getting closer and closer and-

“It’s a trap!” She shouted altering the others. They all looked out the window and were immediately terrified. The four began shouting Mal trying to open the door to no avail. Evie latched on to Mal protectively and Mal did the same. She closed her eyes tight ready for the inevitable fall when… nothing. The four stoped screaming and Mal opened her eyes pushing off Evie. She moved closer to the window and looked out to see another bridge. This one was golden with rings around small sections, clearly magic. The car was silent for a while till they all composed themselves looking at one another. “Well that was exciting.”

“Aw M you didn’t get to try your thing.” Evie stated looked at the ground. The thing that was previously in her hand was now on the floor and melted somehow.

“Don’t worry there’s plenty here.” Jay said grabbing another thing off the shelf and tossing it to Mal. She unwrapped the golden wrapping and took a bite. It was softy and sweet honestly the best thing that she’d ever tasted. She looked from Jay to Evie both with knowing smiled.

Of course it didn’t take too long for the group to start trying everything on the shelf which turned into Jay and Carlos fighting one another over things much to Mal and Evie’s amusement. Finally reaching the mainland Evie and Mal’s attention was dawn to the windows. There were trees, like, so many trees everywhere. Everything was so much and green buildings they passed cheery with no dulled colors. The sun even seemed brighter. Evie’s gasps and sounds of astonishment drew Mal out of her head enough for her to realize they were approaching what had to be Auradon Prep.

It was a very large school, could probably be mistaken for a castle or a mansion. There were what looked like hundreds of students standing out front. A large group of kids all dressed the same all holding instruments stood on the right while students that seemed to be just regular students. Mal sat up straight and looked over at the boys they were wrestling over who knows what.

“Guys, _guys!”_ Mal did her best to match the tone her mother used with her often. Cold, stern, commanding. Jay and Carlos looked in her direction. “Get your shit together we’re here.” It too a few seconds of them glaring at each other before they complied which Mal just ignored when the car stopped. Loud and annoying music blasted outside which frankly made Mal want to ask the driver to bring them back to the isle. Sadly she didn’t get the choice was her door was opened for her and she was given the motion to get out. Slowly moving out of the car as threateningly as she could she better examined those in front of her.

In front of the main group was a boy with brown hair wearing a blue suit. His hands were shaking, he was nervous, made sense with who was getting out of the car. On both sides of him were females.On his left a teenage girl wearing a pink and blue dress and on his right an older woman also wearing all blue. Clearly there was a theme with the blue.

As Carlos climbed out of the car the Mal suddenly felt really outnumbered. Evie, who’d usually hide at least a little behind her, stood proudly like she belonged here (glad one of them did). Carlos stood close to Evie and Jay as usual. Jay looked ready to knock anyone out who he saw necessary.

The teen boy in the blue suit stepped forward. “Hello, and welcome to Auradon I’m Ben.” He held out his hand and the four stood there for a few minutes, Mal swore saw Evie step back a bit. Being the closest to Ben Mal shook his hand.

“Yeah sure.” They dropped the handshake. “I’m Mal, this is Evie, Carlos, and Jay.” The four accordingly waved or nodded at the mention of their name. Ben scanned the group Mal watched as he mouthed the names she said looking at each VK.

“We’ll I’ve been very excited to meet all of you after I put out the decree.”

Mal’s eyes grew wide as she realized who this was. “Oh, your _Ben.”_

The teen girl to his right stepped forward grabbing Ben’s arm. “It’s _Prince_ Ben future king.” She rested her head on Ben’s shoulder looking at him dreamily before snapping her vision back to Mal. “I’m Audrey, his girlfriend. My mom’s Aurora.” Oh shit. “And I totally don’t have anything against you for the fact that your mom cursed mine. It’s all water under the bridge, don’t worry.” Mal nodded awkwardly hearing Jay’s snickers from behind her. It took everything inside of her to not turn around and hit him. Instead she put on her best fake smile.

Ben, seemingly sensing the tension, stepped in. “And this is Fairy Godmother our principal.”

 _Fairy Godmother_ , bingo. Mal tried to match Audrey’s attitude best she could. “Fairy Godmother? As in bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?”

“Bibbidi-bobbidi-you know it. And I would also love to welcome you to are charming little school.” Charming sure Mal stoped herself from laughing. “Now Ben will give you the tour and I’ll have you know curfew is at eight and I’d imagine you know I have a thing for curfews.” She turned to the girl who was hiding behind her pushing her to stand closer to the group. “This is my daughter Jane, ask her any questions you have if Ben or I aren’t available.” Mal examined Jane. She wore close almost identical to her mother and had her hair in an awkward bob. Although she was a pleasant addition to the group, she didn’t dare look any of the VKs in her eyes fear written all over her face. Mal couldn’t help but smile.

“Well we should certainly get going shouldn’t we than?” Mal said turning to Evie, Jay, and Carlos. The boys seems gave confused looks whether they should answer and Evie was staring at Ben with aflirty look in her eyes much to Audrey’s annoyance.

Ben clapped his hands. “Yes, we should start the tour.” He looked over to the kids with instruments and nodded.

“Everyone head to class! Hurry, hurry let’s go!” Fairy Godmother said shooing the gathered kids. Audrey leaned over and kissed Ben’s cheek before Fairy Godmother shooed her off too. Once she was satisfied the Fairy Principal nodded to the VKs then Ben before leaving. Ben waved the woman off with a smile and turned back to Mal.

“Shall we begin?”

A prince, a _real_ prince. Evie’s head was spinning. She’d been told so many stories of princes and kings from her mother and now it was like she was living one of those stories.

Evie eagerly followed Ben where he was leading them around the statue. “The statue is of my father.” The prince said as he clapped his hands staring at the golden form. Before their very eyes the regal looking man turned into a terrifying creature. Evie stood back reaching for Mal in shock and behind them Carlos shrieked. Evie turned to make sure he was okay hearing a stifled laugh from Mal as they looked to see Jay holding Carlos princess carry style a deadpanned look on his face. Evie nearly laughed herself until she saw the terrified look on her friend’s face then she felt nothing but pity.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” Ben’s voice was softer than anyone on the isle had ever been except for Carlos. “It’s enchanted to switch from man to beast. My father wanted it to reflect that no matter how you look or what you are it’s what’s underneath that counts.” Ben clapped again causing the golden form to change back into the regal looking man from before. “Perhaps we should move inside.”

Evie nodded. “Yes I believe that would be best.”

Ben looked at Jay and Carlos before leaning into Evie. “Is he okay?”

“Yes, just jumpy.” Evie tried to smile which seems to make Ben feel better about the topic as he turned on his heels and headed inside the school. Evie hung back as Mal and Ben continued on waiting for the boys to catch up. The three of them sharing a look before walking inside.

The second Evie entered the school she felt her mouth drop. Inside were beautiful rungs, and paintings, a floral arrangement sitting on a table with lovely non-dying flowers. If living in a castle looked anything like this Evie understood her mother’s obsession. Carlos nudged her shoulder to draw her attention back to their royal tour guide who was talking about something like the history of the school, Evie didn’t care though this was the first time she’d been in a place as lovely as this and she wanted to take it all in. Maybe this was the kind of place for her.

“Evie, come on.” Mal harshly whispered. Her and the boys were heading up the staircase. Evie quickly, and gracefully, rushed to join the group.

“Um, the boys’ rooms are in the opposite direction!” Ben announced. The group looked at him then to where he was pointing.

“Of course we knew that.” Mal said scoffing. She turned to the boys and bucked her head to where Ben was pointing before continuing upstairs. Jay and Carlos looked at each other shrugged and her in the direction while Evie continued to follow Mal.

It didn’t take much time to find their room although the looks they got from passing girl weren’t exactly enjoyable to bear. Sure they got looks and side-eyes from people on the isle but these were different. On the isle people looked at to to see if you had any valuables, if you were a threat, or were sniffing around somewhere you weren’t supposed to be. Here they looked at the two like they were beneath them, as if it was a crime that they dared to walk along side them. But all of that went away after opening the door. Evie was greeted by the sight of pink curtains, a golden rug, and white beds. It looked like princesses bedroom. Once again Evie’s mouth dropped in awe. “This is-“

“Disgusting.”

Evie closed her mouth. She wanted to say _amazing_ but figured that wouldn’t really fly with Mal at the moment. The purple haired girl’s expression was a mix of shock and annoyance and she gestured to the curtains. Evie, knowing exactly what she meant quickly went over to the two windows on the left side of the room and closed them darkening the room.“

“Much better. It’s like all there clouds were sent to the isle how has no one over here died from heat exposure?” Mal flopped onto one of the rooms.

Evie carefully sat on her bed. It was the softest thing she’d ever been on. It was as if she were laying on a cloud. Finally laying down she closed her eyes and succumbed to the bit of exhaustion that started the second she saw the bed. Drifting off slowly, _a girl could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> Next Update Will Hopefully be on Friday or Saturday.


	3. Night Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VKs try to steal Fairy Godmother's want. (Emphasis on the TRY)

It wasn’t till the sun had gone down and seemingly all the students were asleep that Carlos heard a knock at the door. He turned his head away from the TV to see Jay open the door to a smiling Evie and an awestruck Mal.

“Holy shit, you guys’ too is so much better than ours.” Mal whined as Evie closed the door behind them. “We are definitely hanging out in here from now on.” Mal quickly walked over to Jay and Evie joined Carlos.

“E check out this thing, it’s incredible.” Carlos said pointing to the tv.

“Wow, I’ve never seen anything like it.” Evie reach out her hand brushing the frame of the TV but not the actual screen.

“How’s your room?”

Evie looked back at Mal before turned back to Carlos. “It’s like a dream come true. I feel like a _real_ princess, and the beds are _so_ comfy.” There was a twinkle in Evie’s eye that Carlos can’t help but smile at. Auradon was her dream, Evie was actually living her dream and so far it’d been all she hoped.

Their happy moment immediately died as Mal gestured them to come over. “Hey come on, we have a job to do after all.” The two rushed over to Jay and Mal. “Evie where’s the wand.”

Evie nodded and pulled out her hand mirror. Carlos didn’t get a good look at it before. It was beautiful honestly, surprise the Evil Queen didn’t ever get it stolen. It had was appeared to be a golden frame that kinds resembled a vines. There was a jewel at the bottom that almost looked like a Dimond. Evie cradled the mirror as if it would break if she held it wrong. Looking her her reflection a second she took a deep breath.

“Mirror mirror, umIn my hand, where in does Fairy Godmother’s wand stand?”

“Nice rhyme.” Jay whispered putting his hand on her shoulder as they all watched Evie’s reflection twisted and distorted until it finally showed the image of the wand.

“Where is that.” Mal said leaning in.

“Mirror, mirror where is that?” The reflection once again twisted and distorted until it showed a building with the sign ‘Museum of Magical Artifacts’.

Carlos quickly made his way to the bed and opened up his computer that the school apparently provided. Typing in the museum’s name into the search bar he pressed enter. “It’s not to far from here it says, just a couple blocks away in fact.”

“Then we should get going.” Mal stated. Carlos nodded to Evie before closing the computer by the time he got up Mal was out the door with Jay following. Carlos and Evie sped walked to catch up.

Jay could tell Mal was tense. Then again _anyone_ could tell Mal was tense. Mal’s insistence to rush and get the wand without a proper plan didn’t seem smart to Jay and very unlike normal Mal but she wasn’t normal Mal right now. No, right now she was the Mal who would do anything to please her mother. The Mal that would rush any plan to get what her mother wanted and show her she wasn’t a failure. Jay usually didn’t like this Mal but he wanted to get out of Auradon more than anything so he went along with her.

“There it is!” Evie whisper-shouted pointing to the large white building. Bingo. The four shared a look before running across the street towards the seemingly closed building. Creeping up to the window Jay looking inside. It was dark the only lights being around the pedestals that held several artifacts. At the front desk was a single guard. Jay could take him.

“Don’t even think about it.” Carlos whispered looking at him knowingly. Buzzkill.

Jay looked over Carlos’ head to Mal. “Got a plan?” Jay watched as Mal surveyed what was currently in view her eyes stoping on something and a wicked grin coming to her face. That grin either meant fun or trouble (but mostly fun). Jay turned to where she was looking to see her mother’s spinning wheel. But how were they going to-

“Prick thy finger without a peep, send my victim off to sleep.”Mal read the spell fast and immediately closed the book. Of course she brought the book. Jay gave her look, she’s finally able to use her powers without the barrier but if the plan to count on the book the entire way to getting the wand this was going to end poorly.

Rounding the corner to the front door the VKs faced their next dilemma; a locked door.

“Got something for the door too?” Jay asked jokingly. Mal shrugged turning a few pages but not finding anything satisfying. “If you don’t I _could_ just kick it open.”

“Do it.” Evie and Carlos whispered in unison. Jay shrugged and started moving backwards. Evie and Carlos gave him a thumbs up and he started to run bracing for impact with the door when… He face planted into the floor. He heard Carlos and Evie curse under their breaths as they rushed to make sure he was okay, Mal simply walked already heading looking for where the wand might be. Evie, seeing should would be left behind and likely worried Mal would do something crazy stood up and followed her while Carlos helped Jay up.

“You okay?” Carlos said steeping away to examine Jay one more time.

“I’m fine except- how’s my face? Still amazingly handsome?” He wiggled his eyebrows before for flinching at the pain from his nose.

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Your fine, your face is perfectly intact.”

“Then we should join the girls, come on.” Running off in the direction Jay’’s sure he saw Evie run down. It took a while but they finally saw the two girls standing looking into a room their eyes wide and hanging open. Jay question what they were looking at till was standing right next to Evie and staring at the same things. It was a circular room with the name Hall of Villains on it and inside were statues of all their parents. Jay eye’s eyes flicked to one statue to another finally landing on his father. It was strange thinking this is how people view his father. A man on a flying carpet looking ready to jump and attack someone at any moment. But that wasn’t what his father was anyone. Instead he was a tired man who ran a pawn shop obsessed with having Jay look for lamps despite nothing happening if you try to summon a genie with it. Looking over all the statues he couldn’t help but find a detail incorrect with all of them. Evie’s mom looked slightly uglier than she did in real life. Mal’s mom’s skin looked greener for some reason. Carlos’ mother’s looked much thinner than it actually was the sight slightly alarming. And Jay’s dad’s face looked elongated somehow. Each looked more threatening, more inhuman than they actually do. It was really weird. Jay looked over at Evie and Carlos. Evie was looking intensely at the statue of her mother only snapping out of it when Jay put his hand on her shoulder. Carlos was looking everywhere and anywhere that wasn’t his mother. Jay grabbed his hand in an attempt to calm him which seemed to work as Carlos looked at him with an appreciative smile.

“The wand’s not here, let’s go.” Evie said urgently and without another word the three headed away from the spot where they were looking at signs and walking in silence. Their footsteps echoes through the hall boots on the white marble floors. Why was everything in Auradon so white?

“Look!” Carlos pointed to the sign outside the room head of them. The sign read ‘Fairy Godmother’s Wand’. Evie and Carlos sped walked to the room but Jay realized only three of them were there.

“I’m gonna get Mal meet you there.” He whispered running back towards the Hall of Villains. Mal was standing directly in front of the statue of her mother a smile on her face yet facing Jay. Without question Jay motioned for her to come “We found the wand c’mon.” Turning back around he ran towards the Wand’s exhibit hearing Mal’s footsteps behind him.

Fair Godmother’s wand was basically what Jay expected. It was a very light blue wand, almost white, with several golden stripes wrapped around it. The wand itself was floating in mid-air surrounded by light. It practically had ’Take Me’ written all over it.

“Here’s your time to shine Master Thief,” Mal said patting Jay on the back. Looking around of anything specific wiring or special system and not seeing anything Jay smiled. This shouldn’t be too hard now. Walking up to one of the poles that surrounded where the wands was hovering Jay grabbed in and rested his knee on it making sure it was sturdy. Taking a deep breath he leaned over and reached his hand into the light almost touching the wand when- _Beep, beep, beep!_ Surge of energy pushed Jay away landing on the floor.

“What the fuck is that?” Mal shouted covering her ears.

“I don’t know but we gotta go!” Jay quickly got up and the group ran out of the room. “Let’s head to the back door.”

Running through the museum Jay’s stomach dropped. They failed which meant tomorrow they’ve have to attend their first day of Auradon Prep classes, and stay longer than Jay wanted. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little short didn't have much to change from the OG material and I wanted this part to be it's own chapter separate from arrive to Auradon and their actual first day of classes.  
> Also if you want to follow me on Tumblr to directly talk to me or ask questions about this series do so @bakhowl.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for Reading!  
> Next Update: Should be Sunday but might be pushed to Monday if I don't finish


	4. Day 1: Hellscape of Pastels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at Auradon Prep

Mal groaned lying in her bed. They failed, she was a failure and today she was going to be paying the prince.

“M, get up wallowing will give you bags.” Evie said in her fake stern mom voice. “We’ll think of something, but for now me must keep up appearances. Can’t have anyone suspecting anything right.”

Mal sat up staring her friend dead in the eye. “Evie, they’ll probably already be suspecting us about the museum. The day we get here someone tries to steal Fairy Godmother’s wand? We’re screwed.”

“If there’s trouble we’ll get out of it, we always do. And you’ll come up with a brilliant plan because that’s what _you_ do.” Evie smiled at Mal, a warm smile that was always found with Evie and only Evie.

“You’re right. We’ll be fine,and we do have to keep up appearances.” Standing up she stretched and Evie gave him an excited look.

“Great, I laid out your clothes for you so get changed.”

“Evie I can pick my own-“

“Uh, uh. Planning is your thing, styling is mine. Go get ready I’m gonna go bother the boys.” With a wave Evie was out the door and Mal was left to her favorite thing, peace and quiet. Going into the bathroom she examined the close Evie got her. It was a very light purple, almost white, tank top with a black skirt, a pale purple and black flannel shirt and fishnet tights. She could work with this.

Getting ready was when Mal let her brain just run with no boundaries which is what she did. Passing thoughts and large ideas filtering their way through her brain. Lies to get the group out of trouble, possible ways to pin it on other, activities to keep herself busy. But in the end all her thoughts ended in the same place, the same idea of her mother. If she fucked this up her mother would be pissed. This was their best chance of allowing all the villains and VKs to get off the isle take their revenge and somehow make a new life for themselves. The latter was what Mal wanted. To make a life for herself, one that would please her mother. A life where she’s be the most feared and ruthless villain there ever was surpassing her mother in cruelty and cunning. That’s what she wanted. But first she needed to get the wand before she started planning her knew life.

Stepping out of the bathroom and tying up her hair Mal allowed more ideas to enter her mind with her inspiration for her deeds being clear. _How would mother handle this?_ Mal stepped out of the room and closed the door. _She used threats, but that wouldn’t work in this situation. Negotiations? No, they had nothing to bargain for. They could capture Ben and use him as a bargaining chip. That likely wouldn’t work either, they didn’t know Auradon well enough to find a good place to hide him, plus that would take a while and mother didn’t like to wait._ Eventually she’s snapped out of her head and realized she’d made it to her locker Ben showed her to the day before. It was blue, like all the others, and very boring. She’d have to fix it up later, definitely with some paint. Opening it and grabbing her English book she continued to think. _What else would mother do?_

“Excuse me, excuse me, sorry.” A familiar voice faintly said drawing Mal’s attention. Heading down the hall was Jane, Fairy Godmother’s daughter. She would defiantly have a lot of important information that could help them. Instantly Mal was reminded of their first meeting the look in that girls eye that made Mal smile. _Fear, mom would use fear._ Watching Jane head into the bathroom Mal closed her locker and followed.

Bathrooms in Auradon were nothing like bathrooms on the Isle. Auradon bathroom were polished with rose pink tinted lights and creme colored walls and floors. Auradon also had large mirrors in front of the sinks big enough to cover a wall no cracks of broken pieces in sight. And it just so happened that in front of that big mirror was Jane staring at her reflection dissatisfied.

Mal assumed a threatening pose leaning against the wall with her arms folded a predatory look in her eyes. “Hey Jane.”

The girl jumped and turned around to see Mal. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, afraid to move with eyes screaming that she wanted to run. “Oh, um, h-hi uh..”

“Mal.”

“M-Mal, hey what’s up?”

“Oh I was just wondering about Fairy Godmother’s wand. I heard someone tried to steal it. Figured you guys would assume it’s us and wanted to know if we would be questioned or anything.”

“Oh, no kids always try to steal the wand before big events. Mostly girls wanting to fix how they look, get their cinderella night. And since it’s coming out of the museum soon it makes sense that they’d try to steal it early.”

“Big events? There’s a big event coming up?” _And the wand would be coming out of the museum?_

“Y-yeah Ben’s coronation the whole school gets to go.”

Mal pretended to ponder that for a second. “The _whole_ school?” Jane nodded. “Well I guess it makes sense that girls would want to look their best. I mean even I would like to Bibbidi-bobbid-boo myself to perfection.”

Jane’s fear melted into confusion. “What do you mean? You look amazing. It’s me that would need to spell myself to perfection I mean look at my hair.”

Lightbulb. “You know I could help you with your hair.” Mal pulled out her spell book. Confusion turned to intrigue. “Beware for swear replace the old with brand new hair.” Mal pointed at Jane and the two watched the girl’s hair grow to shoulder length.

“Oh my goodness,” Jane turned and looked in the mirror constantly running her fingers through her new hair. “It looks amazing.” She once again face Mal. In a quick movement she rushed Mal and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. “Thank you, thank you!”

Mal tensed up trying to move away from Jane’s hold. “You’re welcome. I gotta get going, it was good talking with you.” As Mal left she caught one more place at Jane who was once again looking into her reflection with a huge smile. Turning back to look where she was walking Mal immediately collided with something or someone. Stepping back to ground herself she looked at who or what she bumped into and surely it was the prince of Auradon himself.

“You really should watch we’re you’re going,” he said jokingly with a smile on his face. Mal remained a stone.

“Maybe you shouldn’t walk into some you see isn’t paying attention.” Ben’s smile dropped replaced with an attempt at a more professional expression. “But actually you’re just the person I wanted to talk to.”

“Really, you have a funny way of showing it.”

Mal ignored his comment. “I just found out about your coronation and was wondering if there was a way me and the other VK could get a front row kinda seat. You know we wanna learn about Auradon and soak up that goodness and it’d be much easier, in my opinion, to go that closer to the action.”

“I would love if you could but the only people in the front are me, my parents, Fairy Godmother, her Daughter, and my girlfriend.” He gave an apologetic look. “But I could try to get you a balcony seat, you’ll still get to see perfectly fine I promise.”

Mal gave a smile. “Thanks, now I should really be getting to class. Don’t wanna mess up my first day.” Walking around the future king she started her journey to English class.

“You need any help getting there or?”

“I’m fine.” Mal nonchalantly shouted back. _Well Prince Ben looks like you need a new girlfriend._

After attending three classes all relatively close to one another Evie was starting to get the hang of going to class. Chemistry was next and after lunch. Entering the chemistry room and finding her seats she couldn’t help but feel giddy. Chemistry was something she knew, something she was good at this shouldn’t be too bad.

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. “Hey do you have a pencil?” A boy said behind her.

She reached into her purse. “Of course I have one right here.” She grabbed an extra pencil and turned around to see, a beautiful boy.

“Thanks left my in my locker and don’t have enough time to get it.” The boy took the pencil and found his seat, in front of her. Turning back around to face her he flashed her a dazzling smile. “I’m Chad Charming, my mom’s cinderella, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Evie.” In that moment all thoughts of chemistry cleared out of her head. Chemistry, who needed chemistry when your future was possibly staring you right in the eye. Cinderella had a castle, so Chad had to have a castle which meant if she married him they own that castle together.

“You’re one of the villain kids Prince Ben brought over aren’t you?” Evie nodded. “Wow so are you like all evil?” Shit.

“C’mon Chad just because she’s a villain kid doesn’t mean she’s evil. She’s here so she’s obviously trying to change.” A voice next to her said. Evie looked over to see another boy, not as a attractive as Chad but she couldn’t help but feel grateful for his comment which shut Chad up.

Evie leaned over. “Thanks for that.”

The boy smiled and shrugged. “No problem, Chad’s annoying it’s always fun to shut him up.”

Evie put out her hand. “I’m Evie.”

“I’m Doug son of Dopey you know, one of the seven dwarves.” Son of one of the seven dwarves, double shit.

“Y-yeah I know who Dopey is.” Before Doug could ask anything more the teacher called for their attention.

Evie looked up following the lesson quite easily when she wasn’t stealing glances at Chad while he wasn’t looking. Finishing off the last of her notes she looked up once more to see Chad looking at with a smile. Evie returned the smile propping her chin up on her hand.

“Your really pretty for a villain’s kid.” Chad said. “Are all girls on the Isle like you?”

Evie shook her head. “I like to think of myself as the fairest.”

The teacher cleared his throat snapping the two’s attention back to the front. “Evie, since you think paying attention in my class in optional perhaps you’d like to show us how to solve the problem on the board?”

Evie looked at the chalk board reaching the problem before smiling. She got this in the bag. Strutting over to the chalk board picked up the chalk and prepared. Her hand moved as fast as her brain as she spoke every movement she made. Circling her work she turned to the teacher who had his arms crossed and a proud look on his face bucking her head signaling for her to sit down. Arriving at her seat she found a note on her note book. Picking it up and unfolding it she read it a smile coming to her face ‘Meet me under the bleachers after lunch <3’. _Happily ever here I come._

Not too long after class ended and Evie rushed out to go meet Jay and Carlos. The three agreed they’d meet at the table under the large tree in the courtyard for lunch and Evie desperately wanted to talk about what just happened with them. To her surprise the two boys were already there a tray of food in front of Carlos and Jay’s arm draped over his shoulder, they were both in deep conversation until Jay noticed Evie and waved her over.

“E, how has your day been?” Carlos asked moving his arm so Jay could take something off the tray.

“I’ve begun all the steps needed to secure my future.”

The two looked at her confused. Jay was the one to speak up. “Meaning?”

“I’ve met my prince.” She said a dreamy look in her eye.

“Wow, day one and Evie’s already perfectly set to live her dream life in Auradon. We gotta catch up.” Jay turned Carlos which got the smaller boy’s attention. Evie looked away from the two of them still thinking about her future when some suspicious whispering caught her attention. On the Isle if anyone was whispering it meant they had something valuable to say a secret or plan. Like most of the VKs Evie’d trained herself to listening on whispering. Since they were far away Evie couldn’t exactly make out the entire conversation but she heard the words ‘Jay’, ‘Carlos’, and ‘touching’. Now those three things could mean a lot of things. Maybe the girls thought their relationship seemed touching. Maybe they were surprised to see VK couples show some much PDA or maybe they were just surprised VKs even had relationships at all. Evie really hoped it was the first one, wouldn’t be a degrading or cause a big fuss but the looks the girls were giving said it wasn’t that.

“You will not believe the fucking day I’ve had!” Mal announces sitting down beside Evie with a huff. Reaching over she snatched an apple off the tray and took an angry bite. “I keep on running into Ben who’s been annoying me all day with questions, all these teachers think they’re better than me and look at me like I’m a fucking rabid animal.”

“Well the way you’re eating that apple seems a little rabid to me.” Jay replied with a chuckle. Mal tossed the apple at him which he caught and took a bite out of an uneaten part. Evie shook her head at the show Jay made of it spitting on the apple and rubbing on his jacket before taking his bite.

“Why would you spit on it?” Carlos asked his nose scrunched up in disgust.

“Wanna bite?”

“No.”

“Excuse me.” The banter between the to halted as the boys’ eyes moved above Evie’s head. Evie turned around to see a brown haired girl with the palest skin she’d ever seen, which was saying something. She looked at each VK a level of weariness in her eyes but mostly it was just fire as her gaze landed on Mal. “We don’t use profanity here at Auradon you could get in real trouble if a teacher heard you talking like that or a student reported you. You don’t know the rules though so I figured I’d let you know.” The fire in her eyes let up as she stoped talking and was replaced with something else something familiar. The girl’s gaze moved to Jay, the word clicked in Evie’s brain. Desire was in the girl’s eyes. “And I know things must be different on the Isle but guy-friends don’t really touch each other that much here, wouldn’t want the girls to get the wrong idea.” The girl winked. Standing there for a few seconds her eyes looking all over Jay before she turned on her heels and left.

“Well that was something.” Jay commented clearly unaware of what really just happened. Evie looked over to Carlos who’d shrunk into himself. The looked on his face said he understood what the girl meant perfectly but he likely wasn’t going to tell Jay, least not yet.

Evie looked over at Carlos’ gaze. “Well I better get going, don’t want to keep my prince waiting.” Evie swung her purse over her shoulder and sashayed away. Passing the girl’s table Evie almost redirected where she was going. At the girls table their were several girls who were getting extremely close, closer than Jay and Carlos had been, yet that was totally fine. Fucking hypocrites.

Shaking her head he pushed pass their table heading towards the field which wasn’t too far away. As she walked closer something inside her began to feel giddy like lighting was coming out of her finger tips. Day one in Auradon and her future she’d imagined since she was a little girl was already so close.

“Hey beautiful,” a voice said snapping her out of her daydream. Chad Charming stood leaning on the bleachers looking Evie up and down with a smile.

“Hey,” Evie responded back in her best sultry voice.

“That was really something in there with that problem on the bored. You’re smarter than I though blue.”

Panic found it’s way in Evie’s chest. _Boys don’t like girls they know are smarter than them._ That was something her mother once said that she reminded herself about almost every day. “No, I’m not!” It came out more defensive than Evie wanted. Thinking of an excuse her thoughts drifted to the object in her purse. Perfect. “I just used this.” Evie reached into her purse and pulled out her mirror presenting it to Chad. “It’s a magic mirror you ask it questions and it always gives the correct answers. But only I can use it.”

Chad eyed the mirror fascinated before going back to Evie. “Well I came here to tell you that even though we just met I really dig you.”

“You do?”

Chad nodded. “Yeah I just feel this spark with you and wanted to ask you out.”

Evie felt her cheeks start to hurt with how large her smile was. _Composure Evie_ , her brain reminded. Evie mentally toned down her smile and replaced it with her ‘queen face’. “Well I would certainly like to-“

“But the thing is I’ve been super swamped with work and you deserve the perfect first date. It’s just I don’t have the free time to plan it. Except if you wouldn’t mind taking the load off so I would have the free time?” Now a small part of Evie knew he was playing her. Saw her mirror and wanted her to do his work, but that part was minuscule compared to the massive sea of emotions that Evie was experiencing. He wanted her to have the perfect date and sure she’d extra work to do but this was her future. An act so small for the life she’d always dreamed.

“Of course I wouldn’t mind. You could drop it off by my dorm later if you-“

“Actually I have it with me if you’d want to take it now.”

“Sure.” Evie watched as Chad reached into his bag and pulled out massive pile of papers and books all placing them and Evie’s arms.

“Well I should definitely get working on that date. Thanks again.” And with that Chad was gone off into the crowd of people. Evie watched him go until she couldn’t see him anymore. A small pile of work for the life she’d always dreamed, what could go wrong?

“Jay I don’t know how you get me into these kind of things.’” Carlos huffed out turning to Jay. Somehow the two of them had ended up in tryouts for the Auradon Tourney team. Tryouts were ending and both boys were covered in sweat and exhaustion, or at least Carlos was exhausted. For Jay it made sense that he would tryout for something like this. A activity that. Required skill, speed, and strength was perfect for Jay. For Carlos, not so much.

“Because you like-like me. And this could be something fun we do together while we’re here.”

“Your idea of fun and mine are two very different things.” Pulling off the helmet Carlos shook his head trying to get some of this hair to stop sticking to his forehead. The coach approached them staring at his clipboard stopping in front of Jay. He looked up.

“Congrats Jay you made the team.” The man handed Jay a blue and yellow jersey Jay took it staring at it in shock a smile coming to his face. Coach turned to looked at Carlos. “You did good Carlos but you’re not what we’re looking for.” Carlos sighed in relief. Sure it was an interesting idea to be on a tourney team and for a minute he even exercised the idea of what it would be like to be on a team but reality came back. Carlos liked reality it assumed him, everything was as it supposed to be. Until Jay happened.

“Coach c’mon Carlos is a great runner he’d be perfect for the team.” Jay stood up following where coach was going Carlos’ groaned. Sitting up from his laying position he examined the field. It was larger that any part of empty land he’d seen on the Isle. Nothing was broke or wore out and every inch of grass was perfectly cut. The image was kind of disturbing in Carlos’ opinion but then again he’s been raise somewhere where things were exactly made to look nice first and be used second.

“Incoming.” Carlos turned around to see Ben running for some reason. Carlos watched him a few seconds before hearing an _arrf._ He tensed up looking down and seeing a small brown dog siting and staring at him.

Carlos screamed and jumped from where he was sitting hearing the dog bark which made his heart beat faster. As fast as he could he ran away from the bleachers hoping to get as far away from the dog as possible. Turning around to check he now saw the dog was chasing him.

Dogs had been a common subject with Carlos’ mother. She wanted to skin them and make them into close, that everyone knew but no one really sticked around to hear her stories about dogs. Unwillingly Carlos, starting at a very young age, had to listen to her descriptions of dogs. Cruella stated they were blood-thirsty monsters, worst than any rabid animal. They had large fangs used to maul their victims to take home and feed their young. The smallest of them are the worst, their small bodies unable to keep in all their anger and lashing in violent ways. Having never seen a dog before Carlos was stuck with the image his mother painted which instilled an almost paralyzing fear of dogs in Carlos. Which faced with one he could only run.

Realizing he was in the woods behind the field Carlos reached for the nearest tree and climbed the best he could. Grabbing onto the trunk for dear life as the small dog continued to bark at him. Trying to make it further up the tree Carlos kept his eyes on the beat in front of him, fearing if he didn’t it would go in for the kill.

Carlos heard footsteps coming towards them “Carlos! Carlos are you okay?” That was Ben’s voice. The prince eventually made himself know walking up to the scene with a very confused expression. He whistled and the dog immediately silenced turned to Ben walking over to Ben.

“Ben watch out!” Carlos eyed the dog, really not wishing to watch it maul the future kind of Auradon. To his surprised Ben picked up the dog holding it and petting it’s back. “How the…Why fuck did you do that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ why are you holding it?Your just making it easier for the thing to bite your face off.”

“Bite my- Carlos who told you dog’s bite people’s faces off.”

“My mother.” The instant Carlos said it he felt dumb. His mother was notorious for lying especially to him. That how she kept herself in power by providing false information and presenting it as truth instilling fear in other over harmless things. And Carlos had fallen for it.

“Well I think it’s time you actually met a dog.” Ben walked closer to Carlos still holding the small creature in his arms.“Carlos this is dude the school mascot. Dude this is Carlos.” Carlos slowly let go of the tree and climbed down. I mean this thing didn’t look harmless. It was small and cute, and looked content being held by Ben. Carlos inched closer looking to Ben who jerked his head at his hand that was still petting Dude. Understanding Carlos reached out and pet the dog’s back. Pulling his hand away Carlos registered that the dog was soft, like really soft. Putting his hand back where it was he continued petting the dog a smile beginning to creep it’s was onto his face. He did this for a while before Ben snapped him out of his trance. “Guess a lack of animals can lead to some crazy stories.” Carlos hummed. “If you don’t mind me asking what exactly is it like on the Isle?”

Carlos looking away from Dude and back to Ben. This was the first time here someone had asked that question. He expected it to be asked at least once was wasn’t hoping for that time to be on the first day. “Um, it’s… well.”

“You don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to. But I’d like to ask some questions laters, if that’s alright”

“Yeah sure.”

Ben nodded and started moving after Carlos realized he was handing Dude to Carlos. “I’ll leave you two with some time to bond. I better be getting back.” Watching Ben head back to the field Carlos noticed a familiar tall teen.

“Jesus Carlos are you alright?” Jay said stopping in front of Carlos. “I see you made a new friend.”

Carlos smiled at his boyfriend before looking back to Dude. “Yes I did.”

“I’m serious though, are you okay?”

“Yeah I’ve fine just learned a little something new.”

Jay chuckled. ”Well here’s something else for you to learn.” Jay presented him with a blue and yellow jersey. “You made the tourney team.”

Fuck.

Pushing the door open to the girls’ dormJay walked in happily showing off his new tourney jersey. Evie was sitting at the able ignoring for the most part but briefly looking up to make sure the door got closed. Jay shot her some finger guns until finally sitting down.

“What would you have done if Evie wasn’t here?” Carlos asked leaning against the door.

“Well she was so it doesn’t matter.” Jay shot Carlos finger guns as well.

“I see you made the tourney team.” Evie nodded to Jay’s jersey.

“We both did.” Evie’s mouth opened wide as she looked at Carlos.

“ _You_ tried out for the tourney team?”

“Jay made me do it.” Carlos said eyeing Jay who had a smug smile on his face.

“The man just can’t resist my indescribable charms, neither can the Auradonian ladies it turns out. I’ve been fending them off all day.”

Evie tried to roll her eyes but just laughed. “Such an brave and honorable guy you are Jay.” Evie turned back to Carols. “I still can’t believe you made the team Carlos.” There wasn’t any judgment in her tone only curiosity.

“Well he almost didn’t until coach saw him run from that dog and-“

“A dog! Carlos are you okay?” Evie dropped her pencil and moved her body so she was entirely facing Carlos. Though he couldn’t see it Jay could imagine she was examining him for injuries she might have not noticed when he first walked in.

Carlos waved his hands in a manner meant to calm Evie. “I’m fine Dude just scared me, turns out dogs aren’t that bad.” The sentence was punctuated with a laugh. On the way over Carlos and Jay had talked about what happened and how stupid Carlos thought he was blindly believing him mother. Like the great boyfriend he is, Jay flicked Carlos is the head and berated Carlos about thinking about himself that way. Carlos is a smart guy who has mommy issues, same could be said about Mal, that doesn’t make him dumb.

“Well good, but who’s Dude.”

“School mascot apparently,” Jay piped in. “The two hit it off quite well I imagine it’’s going to be the start of a beautiful doggie-human-friendship.” Evie and Carlos laughed at him comment and eventually he did as well. Moment like this were some of Jay’s favorite. Getting to be dumb teenagers like in the old broadcast that where sometime seen on the isle on TVs that worked. Evie used to watch them all the time and ask the group to watch them with her, wanting to share a part of her with her friends. Carlos and Evie got way too into It, even if Carlos didn’t particular like it, making commentary positive and negative about everything, much to Jay’s amusement. Mal usually feel asleep after ranting about how boring this was for a while. Despite what he had the other believe Jay actually did watch some of the broadcast Evie showed them. Now they weren’t all that good, and kinda stupid, but Jay couldn’t help but wish they were aloud to be like those characters. Being ridiculously dumb kids who when they made a mistake it wouldn’t possible cost them their lives. Sure they had some of those moments on the Isle but every pleasant moment had an unspoken tension underneath that no mater what they needed to keep their guard up. But this moment they didn’t have to do that, they were in Auradon now. It felt nice.

As always though the pleasant moment had to be cut brief as Mal entered the room, knocking Carlos over, with a pissed off look on her face. “Have you all been in here the entire time? I’ve been looking all over for you guys.”

“We were just hanging out Mal. Where have _you_ been?”

Mal’s turned sharply at him. “Where have I been? I have been working on a plan to finish the job we’re supposed to be doing. Yeah remember that.” Jay turned to the others who’s gazes were cast down, looking anywhere but Mal.

Jay had been with Mal the longest and he’d dealt with her being this way before it didn’t bother him anymore. “Of course we haven’t forgotten Mal, but since you haven’t had a plan we’ve been keeping it low.”

Mal shook her head although seemed satisfied with the answer not to push any more. “Well I have a plan now.” She pulled a chair over and sat in it her arms resting on the back. “I found out from Jane that Ben is have a coronation soon and the wand will be brought out for it and the whole school is invited, including us.”

Evie gasped, “That’s amazing Mal, we’ll be able to grab it at the coronation.”

“Nope, that’s the catch, we’ll be sitting the balcony far away from the wand with the other students.” Jay opened his mouth to make a comment but Mal held up her hand. “But I found out from Ben that in the front row are his parents, Fairy Godmother, Jane, and -get this- his girlfriend.”

The three processed the information all comping to the same conclusion. “So if Ben get’s a new girlfriend, she would be extremely close to the wand.” Jay stated. “Close enough to grab it.”

“Exactly.”

Carlos put his hand up like he had a question. “Ben’s dating Audrey how are we going to-“

Mal pulled out her spell book. “With this.”

Jay internally groaned at the sight of the spell book. “You’ve been using that a _lot_ Mal, are you sure.”

“It’s not a spell it’s more of a potion. A love potion to be exact, none of my magic will be required just need to get all the ingredients. Well make it tomorrow night still need a few things to finish.”

There was silence in the room, Jay looked out the window the sun was starting to go down. “Well then there isn’t much more we can do today me and C are gonna head back to our dorm. Been a long day.” Not allowing Mal to protest Jay grabbed Carlos by his hood and pulled him out of the girls’ dorm and into the hallway closing the door. Letting go of Carlos he was met with an icy glare.

“You know I couldn’t walked out the door myself.”

Jay shrugged smiling. “Weren’t moving fast enough.”

“Speaking of fast enough… Race you to the dorm.” Before Jay could say anything Carlos took off down the hall. Pulling himself together Jay took off after him. Lucky for the two boys no one was currently in the halls so they just ran without any interruptions. It didn’t take long for the two of them to arrive close to their dorm but once they were feet from the door they stoped in their tracks because from some reason Prince Ben was staring outside their door holding Dude.

Seeing the two VKs faces Ben considered turning around as if nothing happened but Carlos said something before he could.

“Hey Ben is something up?” The smaller, and probably younger, boy stepped towards Ben smiling at Dude before returning to his concerned directed at Ben. Looking behind Carlos Ben saw Jay. Now Ben hadn’t talked to Jay at all and his mother’s lectures about not judging appearances was constantly ringing in his head, that said…Jay scared him. Jay stood away from the two with his arms crossed a very clear intimidation attempt that was very much working. The closer Carlos got to Ben, Ben swore he could see Jay scowl at him more which distracted Ben from his train of thought.

“Oh um I was hoping, if it’s not an inconvenience, that I could have that talk we you I mentioned before.”

Carlos’ face fell but he nodded. “Yeah sure, it’s no problem. In the dorm?”

“It’s probably better than the halls.” Ben and Carlos both awkwardly laughed, the silence was much better. Carlos opened the door and the three entered with Jay being the last one in and closing it. Carlos sat at the table that was in the middle of the room Ben joining him, Jay sat on presumably his bed.

“What talk are you exactly having?” Jay asked a threatening aura in his voice.

“I wanted to talk to at least one of you about life on the Isle. I wanted to talk to the girls but Mal seems rather hostile towards me and I haven’t been able to pin down Evie at all.” Ben though about the blue haired girl and was a mystery she was to him. Meeting the VKs she seemed to be the only one happy to be there yet he’d yet to see her all day. “Anyway since I’m to be king I’m hoping to be able to talk to you all about the Isle since it’s been a great deal of interest to me for a while.”

Carlos shrugged. “Well what do you want to know?”

Ben straightened his posture subconsciously. “Well first what are you’re parents like? Or how would you describe having villain parents?” One question in and Ben could already see Carlos beginning to tense. The room was quiet for a bit with Ben staring at Carlos who was staring at the table lost in thought. Ben prepared to retract his question when-

Jay piped up. “Well, in my option, villain parents are probably like Auradon parents. There good ones, there’s meh ones, there’s bad, ones there’s _really_ bad ones; it all just depends on the person.” There was beat of silence. “Right Carlos?”

Carlos seemed to snap out of his head nodding. “Yeah pretty much.”

Ben accepted that answer not wishing to push. “What is general life like? Your group seems to be pretty close, I’ve heard you even share food, is that normal behavior on the Isle?”

“I’d say yes.” Carlos answered. “You only have a small group of people you can usually trust so you usually become pretty close with. And the eating thing is mostly because whatever little food you have you share with the group since there isn’t that much good food that’s easy to get to.”

“You said you get close, correct? How close do people get? Do you have romantic relationships on the Isle?”

Carlos chuckled at the question. “Um depending on the friend group they can get pretty close and yes we do have romantic relationships on the Isle but I don’t know if it’s exactly like it is on the Isle.”

“What do you mean?” Ben began to let the tension in his shoulders go, the two establishing an unsaid beat of conversation.

“I mean how do people of Auradon act in realtionships?”

Ben paused for a second. The only relationship he’d been in was with Audrey and they didn’t exactly treat each other like regular couples do. But witnessing his parents and peers he had some idea of how it was supposed to be. “Well usually giving each other expensive gifts, showing public displays of affection, going on dates, inviting to be their date to a social gathering.”

“Yeah on the Isle we kinda do all that but it’s not exactly the same. On the Isle you did everything unapologetically or else you’re considered small or weak. VKs aren’t really much for personal space with anything and when in a relationship it becomes more prominent. As for gifts we don’t really do that either except for maybe food or something really, really special that someone put a lot of effort into stealing.”

“Yeah I get it. One last question. How bad is it on the Isle?”

The room was once again silent. Carlos opened his mouth Ben could see Carlos didn’t really want to answer the question, luckily he didn’t have to.

“It’s hell.” Jay stated plainly.

Carlos turned around, “Jay!” He didn’t seem mad just annoyed that Jay stated what he did. Turning back to Ben, Carlos shrugged. “He’s right but I wouldn’t have put it like that. I mean there’s no non-spoiled or rotten food. Every day is do or die, and for a lot of us our parents don’t help us. You’re thrown to the deep in the moment you can talk and no one’s there to make sure you don’t drown.”

Ben’s breathing became heavy. He’s always had a fascination with the Isle and once he was old enough to realize there were kids on the Isle like him he began to ask questions. His father always assured him that they were fine and it was what they deserved the kids would be raised by their parents to be just like them so they needed to stay on the Isle. But with him now were two teens who’d lived through hell since they came into the world and somehow made it out. No one ever talked about the troubles on the Isle cause Auradon swept it under the rug, ignoring all the kids blood that were possibly on their hands. Ben vowed he wouldn’t do that when he became king and hearing this just solidified that.

“I should get going it’s late and I fear I’ve bothered you long enough.” Ben stood up and started for the door. Carlos stayed quiet staring at a spot on the table, he seems to be stuck in though. Ben, starting to get concerned, stepped towards Carlos when Jay did the same sliding over to crouch next to his friend and place his hand on his shoulder. Jay began to whisper incredibly softly and his expression lightened. Ben watched the scene in front of him for a second. Jay despite his bark seemed to be able to be really caring towards his friends when his needed to be, which seemed to work since Carlos was starting to snap out of his head. The two shared a glance and Ben was reminded what Carlos said ‘VKs aren’t really much for personal space’ something he might have to get used to. Suddenly feeling like he was intruding on something very personal Ben turned quickly and finally left closing the door. Letting out a breath he began his way down the hall halfway to his room when the VKs dorm door opened

“Hey Ben!” That was Jay. Ben looked over to see the teen back to his imitating persona. Once he realized he had Ben’s attention he continued on. “I have a question of my own; Why are we here?”

“I don’t understand?”

“Why did you pick us? There are hundreds of kids on the Isle, why the four of us?”

“Well I hope to bring more kids over but I figured the first group would have make a statement with their presence. You four’s parents are the worst of the worst, I figured if their kids could make it here anyone’s could. Oh course that idea was based on the knowledge you’d be like your parents. I’m glad I was wrong on that front.”

Even though he was quite far away Ben swore he could see Jay smile and his stance falter just a bit before nodding and going back into his room. And what Ben said was true. Their parents might be the worst of the worst but he’s glad their children aren’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Clueless Ben...  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> Next Update: (Hopefully) Wednesday


	5. Did I Mention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tourney Game and the After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is homophobia in this chapter no slurs or anything it's just homophobic assholes being homophobic.

The second day of Auradon seemed just as exciting as the first to Evie. Thanks to Jane telling people how she got her new hair people have been surrounding Mal all morning requesting changes to their appearance. In class some people even came up to Evie to put in a good word with Mal or simply to ask her where Mal was going to be. Seems no matter where Mal was she always had to be the center of attention which Evie didn’t mind, she had her own things to deal with.

Yesterday she’d gotten through almost a third of Chad’s work which wasn’t a small task. The finished works she’s given to Chad in Chemistry class and the rest she was currently working on in the courtyard. The courtyard, Evie felt, was likely going to be her favorite place in Auradon Prep. It was a very peaceful place filled with smiling faces and pleasant voices. Evie since she was a young girl loved to people watch, which is how she became so good at reading people. In the courtyard whenever she got bored with what she was doing she could simply look around and try and figure out where some kids were going or the states of relationships.

Her people watching came to a close though as someone sat beside her. Looking over she expected to see Carlos or Jay but instead saw Doug with his usual side smile.

“Hey.” Evie breathed out returning the smile.

“Hey.” He looked down, “You still working on Chad’s stuff?”

Evie looked down at the papers herself gathering them into a neat pile. “Yes I am.”

Doug’s smile fell. “You know Evie you’re a really smart girl.” Evie nodded like she didn’t care but on the inside her chest filled with pride. “And it’s “

“EVIE!” The two turned their heads to where Evie’s name was being called to see Mal walking up with a determined look on her face. Knowing that she was likely going to be pulled away Evie began to gather her things into her bag shooting Doug a sympathetic look. Mal grabbed Evie’s arm, as she expected, and began pulling her away. “C’mon it’s getting late and we need to regroup.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier for us to just meet up in the kitchen?” Evie suggested.

“No, this way no mistakes can be made.” Evie shrugged and let Mal pull her until she was allowed to walk beside Mal of her own accord.

Arriving at the boys’ room Mal knocked as quietly yet firmly as she could. They were greeted by Jay who seemed to have just taken a shower smelling like the Auradon soap that was in all the dorm bathrooms. Stepping inside Evie smiled at Carlos who was laying on the bed exasperated.

“I take it tourney practice was fun?” Evie sat beside him, he groaned.

“You know I think Jay might have some unchecked magic that somehow convinces me to do shit like this.”

Jay shook his head and walked over to where Carlos’ head was leaning over him. “You did fine. Besides I don’t think it’s magic I just think you can’t resist my irresistible charms.”

“You used that excuse already, doesn’t compute.” Carlos finally sat up. “Besides the team just formed and they already want us to play a game?” Jay shrugged before going over to talk with Mal who was sitting at the table mumbling to herself over her spell book. Carlos turned to Evie. “What was your day?”

“It’s was fine. Lots of people asking about Mal and her hairstyling abilities. Met a girl though, Lonnie, she’s cool and cute although she talked about Jane a lot so…” Evie thought over the interaction, she suspected that Auradon didn’t particularly like it when two boy or two girls were together. Yet this girl was blatantly showing admiration and possibly attraction towards another girl. Evie honestly didn’t know what to make of it. “I also got to talk with Doug more, he’s a really cool guy.”

“Is he that kid with the glasses who always wears green?”

“Yeah and even though he’s son of Dopey he doesn’t mind talking to me.”

“Think he likes you?”

“I’m not sure he hasn’t expressed any signs of liking me. But then again I’m going of Isle standards not Auradon standards, it might be different here.”

“Oh that reminds me, I forgot to tell you Ben came over last night.”

Evie’s eyes widened she opened her mouth but Mal’s voice came out. “What do you mean Ben came over last night?” Carlos looked from Evie to Mal who was looking at Jay, clearly Jay’d not told Mal either.

Jay dodged her attempt to smack his arm. “We came to our dorm and was just standing there and wanted to talk.”

Evie bit her lip several negative possibilities going through her mind. “Does he suspect anything?” She looked at Carlos.

“Actually no, he just wanted to know what it was like no on the Isle.”

Mal crossed her arms. “Why would he care?”

This time Jay piped up. “He wants to bring more kids over.” Evie, Carlos, and Mal looked over at him in surprise. “That what he said. I asked he why they chose us and he says it’s cause they want to bring more kids over.”

Mal rolled her eyes. “He must be looking for some good publicity. ‘The prince who singlehandedly freed the Isle and rehabilitated it’s children’ wow.”

Jay looked at the floor, clearly thinking yet unsure of what to make of his own thoughts. “That’s just it, the way he spoke… I think he actually _does_ care.”

Mal turned to him, now more angry. “So _now_ they care? Why, why _now_?” The room silenced, Carlos and Evie never spoke when Mal was angry and Jay still seemed unsure of what was going on in his head. None of them responded to her comment.

Instead Jay brushed it off. “So about this potion, what exactly does it do?”

Mal sighed, finally calmed down, “It’s a love person he’ll fall in love with the first person he sees after taking it. He’ll fall helplessly in love and it won’t stop unless if give him an antidote.”

“So we’re drugging him?” Carlos asked plainly. Thinking about it Evie felt a pit in her stomach. They were basically drugging him to do what they wanted, something just didn’t sit right with that fact.

Mal pondered it and shrugged. “I guess, yes. But we’re villains and we’re doing this for our parents.” Mal began walking to the door. “I’m going to grab all we need, meet me in the kitchen.”

As the door closed an uncomfortable silence overtook the room. All three of them pondering Ben and what they were going to do. Thoughts becoming overwhelming Evie couldn’t help but whisper, mostly to herself. “What about us?”

\- - -

The next day felt much lighter for Evie. That morning Mal had privately given Ben the cookies saying she needed to stop him from bursting out singing so they definitely worked. Maybe it was because she wasn’t there but the icky feeling last night became smaller as she tried to ignore it. ‘The ends justify the means’ right? Besides she was supposed to be evil, a VK, daughter of one of the worst of the worsts; she couldn’t afford feeling icky for her actions. The fuss around the big tourney game was a helpful distraction though.

Actually being a student here, even for a few days, Evie could tell that school pride was definitely a big thing at Auradon Prep. But that was nothing compared to today. Almost all the students were wearing school colors, all team members were wearing their jerseys, there were notes of encouragement for the team written on every blackboard in almost all of Evie’s classes, and in the hallway was a huge banner that read ‘Good luck Tourney Team’ in large yellow and blue letters.

The game itself was also interesting. Evie wasn’t quite sure what was going on despite Lonnie and Jane trying to explain to her and Mal when it was the right time to cheer. For the most part she’d paid attention but every now and again she’d looking over at the cheerleaders and spot Audrey. Now finding out Audrey was a cheerleader definitely wasn’t shocking in the least but actually watching her perform was a different story. She was a very bouncy person on the field always jumping and doing cartwheels and various other acts that Evie found impressive. Sure she seemed a bit hostile when they first arrive and how she talked to Mal but Evie just saw that as an interesting fire that she couldn’t help but appreciate from an Auradon girl.

In the end the Auradon Knights won and Evie felt the happiest she had in a while. Everyone around her was screaming with joy and looking down Carlos and Jay were both smiling like madmen as they were gathered around by the team, Jay being picked up and carried around the field. All that came to a close when Ben got on the podium though.

“Give me a M!” Oh. “Give me a A!” Shit. “Give me a L!” As the princes shouted out the directions the crowd complied. “This one’s for you Mal!” He pumped his fist in the air and the band started playing. Evie turned to Mal who’s mouth was hanging open. Obviously she didn’t expect the spell to make him go this far. The crowd go into it eventually but once again Evie’s eyes went to Audrey. Due to how close when he consumed the potion and the time of the tourney game was he likely hadn’t talked to Audrey and it showed. The girl looked like she was about to cry and several of the other cheerleaders were staring at her with either pity or judgment. A almost painful amount of guilt found it’s way in Evie’s heart. She was a girl who often played with boys and girls’ emotions on the Isle. Her and Jay were the most shameless flirts there, they’d broken enough hearts and even embarrassed a few people. But this? No one deserved this…

After Ben’s little serenade the tourney team when to the locker room to change and go about their day. Many of the other player had said they were going to hang out and celebrate the victory, Carlos didn’t plan on joining them. As soon as Ben walked in all eyes were on him, it was silent.

“What?” The confused prince asked.

“Dude what was that?” One of the players asked gesturing his confusion with his arms.

“I thought you were dating Audrey?” Another piped up.

Ben shrugged off their comments. “Well my heart has been directed to a new path.” Carlos saw Jay roll his eyes, it was a pretty cheesy response.

Chad rushed over to meet Ben. “Wait does that mean Audrey is available?” Several groans where heard in the room. Carlos couldn’t help but feel angered at his comment. Evie’d been pushing herself to please him so he could come up with ‘the perfect date’ and yet here he was ready to run after Audrey the second she was free.

“I guess she is, although _I_ should have told her that.” A few guys choked on their water.

“Wait, you didn’t even break up with her and you dd that?” Jay asked a kind of sounding impressed. Carlos looked over at him and he shrugged mouthing ‘what?’.

“Yeah it was kind of a spur of the moment thing.” Ben chuckled but no one else really found it funny. Though there was an unsaid agreement to drop that part of the topic.

“Well that was _some_ moment.” A player laughed out. “I can’t believe you sang to her.”

“Maybe that’s why your single, don’t know how to keep a girl.”

“Damn that’s what you have to do to keep a partner in Auradon?” He leaned on the lockers fully facing Carlos a jokingly smug smile on his face. “Well pup looks like I’m gonna have to start serenading you. Fit in with Auradon ways and all that…”

Carlos gave him a deadpanned expression. “You sing to me I leave you.” Jay laughed at his response and shook his head. As this laugher died down they noticed the room had become dead silent. Jay turned around and Carlos moved so he could see the others. Everyone was staring at them degrees of confusion and disgust on their faces. Carlos had a bad feeling.

Chad was the first to say something. “What does that mean?” The VKs didn’t respond. “Are you two… _together_?”

Jay took a step forward. “Yeah, what of it?” He’d taken on his offensive voice. This wasn’t going to end well.

Chad continued to speak, despite the fact that this was _really_ not going to end well. “It’s just you’re both guys.”

“And.” It wasn’t a question it was a statement.

“Guys are supposed to be with guys.” A teammate in the back piped up.

Jay stepped closer to Chad. Carlos reached out and grabbed Jay’s arm to pull him back but Jay pulled away. “And why’s that?”

Chad continued to have a smug smile. “Because that’s not how it works. Besides you really don’t seem the type.” Chad moved so he could see Carlos. “He looks the type though: Weak, scrawny, small, looks like he’d take it from a dude.”

In a quick motion Jay punched Chad to everyone’s surprise except for Carlos. A few of the other players rushed to check on Chad but before they could he’d stood up and met Jay with a punch of his own. Finally in a position to do something Carlos grabbed Jay’s arm and hauled him out of the locker room as the others held Chad checking if he was okay.

“Fuck, Chad’s face is harder than I thought.” Jay said holding his nose to stop it from bleeding. Beside him Carlos sat examining his hand. The smaller boy was quiet not saying a word since the lockeroom which wasn’t it just made Jay feel bad. “You okay?”

“I’m not mad if you’re worried. Just shocked.”

“Fair,” Jay released his nose but still felt blood start to drip down. “You’re not weak you know.”

“I know.”

“Now small…” Jay trailed off and got a playful smack on his leg.

The door to their dorm opened and in walked an excited Evie.” Congrats on the big game.” She finally looked at them. “Oh my evil what the hell happened to you?”

Jay gave the best smile he could manage to the worried girl. “Little scuffle with the team. Didn’t enjoy learning that two of their teammates were together.”

Evie’s face fell like she completely understood which Jay didn’t get. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’ve taken more than a few punches besides you should’ve seen the other guy.”

Evie suddenly felt anger well up inside her. “Who was it?”

“No one.” Carlos stated. Jay looked down and Carlos gave his ‘I’ll explain later look’ so Jay trusted him.

“I can believe the nerve. I mean I knew there was some dislike over it with the whole PDA comment two days ago but really? Physical violence?”

“Jay punched first.” Carlos said a smile visibly tugging at the corners of his lips and pride swelling in his voice. Evie didn’t looked shocked but looked to Jay for more information.

“The guy said some shit that I couldn’t just let slide.”

Carlos turned to Evie. “Said he ‘didn’t look the type’ and I did.”

“Among some other words.”

Evie nodded. “You need me to get you some ice?”

Jay once again released his nose and lucky it’d stoped bleeding. “Nah I’m fine but there’s something I gotta know.” He looked down at Carlos. “Am I stilly ruggedly handsome. This face is the real money maker you know.”

Carlos giggled and put his hand against Jay’s cheek. “You look fine, I doubt any punch could change that.” With that Jay leaned forward and pressed their lips together. As they broke away he rested his forehead against Carlos’. “Hey now that you have a split lip I won’t have to endure your attempts at serenading.”

Jay let out a breathy laugh and sat back up straight. With his non-injured hand he cradled Carlos’ face his smile dropping as he thought about what this instance could mean for the rest of their time here. Things are way more than just physical difference between the Isle and Auradon and Jay was starting to see more of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't make this on time like I said but I did. Sorry if it's a little short I just wanted to do the tourney game and the confrontation with the team anything else is me just trying to not make this be super short also I love writing Evie. I'm Jaylos trash, I will admit that. And I'm considering have Audrey x Evie in this series instead of Evie x Ben Idk tell me what y'all think...d
> 
> Thanks of Reading!  
> Next Update: Sunday (Hopefully)


	6. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal goes on a date with Ben

“Honestly Evie this is too much.” Mal groaned looking into her reflection. She was wearing a light purple cropped top, wait high dark purple skirt and a leather jacket all with light purple boots.

“Well you need to look nice, it’s your first date with Ben.”

Mal turned to look at the other girl. “Evie it doesn’t matter how I look he has to love me anyway that’s how the spell works.”

“Yes well we’re in Auradon, gotta keep up appearances right?” Mal rolled her eyes and looked once again at her reflection. _This is so stupid._ Just then there was a knock at the door. “Must be your prince.” Evie hurried to the door answering it with a smile. Mal sighed and when to meet the person at the door. As expected, it was Ben with a puppy like expression as Mal entered he sight.

“My lady,” he said presenting a helmet before Mal. “You’ll need this for where we’re going.” Mal took it as he grabbed her arm excitedly pulling her into the hallway.

“Where exactly are we going.”

\- - -

For her first ever date this wasn’t that bad in Mal’s opinion. A nice picnic surrounded by shimmering water, very Auradon. Mal thought chocolate was going to be her favorite thing about Auradon but she was wrong. No, it was really strawberries. They had a very tasteful sweetness, nothing like they had on the isle. The only sort of fruit they had were rotten apples, and Mal didn’t eat many of those.

The date itself wasn’t that bad either. Ben was… A nice guy honestly. He constantly complimented Mal, which she certainly wasn’t used to from anyone outside the gang. He seemed to worship the ground she walked on which Mal really liked. Originally Mal was going to release Ben from the spell after she got what she wanted, she found his advances annoying. But now she didn’t want to do that. This boy was infatuated with her and she loved it. No one had ever treated her this way. Beside every villain needed a right hand, right? If she asked he would do anything. He was useful, and he made her feel great. Not many have done that. Why on earth would she give him up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know I said Sunday but stuff happened and I wasn't able to post/finish. Also, yes this is very short but I just wanted a small interlude to see Mal's feeling towards Ben in this. I'm not sure when I'm gonna post the next chapter because I have things happening IRL. Before I had a steady writing and posting schedule but due to personal reasons it's been knocked off so for no I'll be posting chapters when I'm able. 
> 
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr to directly talk to me or ask questions about this series do so @bakhowl.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for Reading!  
> 


End file.
